Faces of the Mirror
by DanD-OujiSama
Summary: Peeta is the adoptive son of President Coriolanus Snow. He struggles to understand his feelings ever since a certain someone made him feel.. uneasy. How will this journey of his end? Read to find out. Rated M for many reasons. R/R
1. Chapter 1

The locks of my golden hair now swept sidewards as I let the brush comb them softly. I stared at myself through the mirror; everything's all polished, cleaned. I stared at myself, my hands tracing the flesh on my cheeks. How much have I changed?

"Peeta, are you ready my son?" Father asked from outside the room, his knockings startled me a bit. "The trains are leaving in an hour, you'd best get yourself in one before they leave you behind."

"I understand." I said, putting the brush down on the drawer. I shook the thoughts before I took out my leather shoes. I put on a baggy blouse-like upper, complete with an amaranth bow, and knee-length trousers in a light velvety purple. I made my way to the hovercraft, peacekeepers and avoxes escorting me during the small walk. Father waited for me at the end of the hall, the peacekeepers and avoxes bowed in front of him.

"You may arise." He commanded "My boy, my son please be safe on your trip." He smiled, patting me on the head.

"Dad, I know." I sighed, looking up to him. "Have you taken your medicine?"

"Now, now, don't trouble yourself over me." He said, pushing me through the doors. "I'll be alright."

"Dad, take your medicine okay?" I screamed, the hovercraft's rotor blades beating the air making the noise inferior to its own.

Soon enough, it took to the air; I quickly looked down on the windowed panels. I waved my hand at my dad as he too did the same. The mansion fading away in the distance, I await as we arrive at the station.

"Mr. Coriolanus, the Gamemakers are requesting your audience." A peacekeeper announced from behind.

"I'll be there in a moment." Snow said, walking behind the peacekeeper. "Keep my son safe or else."

The peacekeeper swallowed hard and that was the only thing he could do before resuming his post near the walkway.

* * *

12 trains ready to depart, are waiting for my decision. I had to board one because it had become a tradition. The one I'd travel with are said to be granted luck but none of that was true just a mere façade to boost the tributes. Looking around me, I saw peacekeepers by the dozen near my side. They are probably going to follow me everywhere, I had to lose them. Having them around me would make me look, weak, fragile.

"Mr. Coriolanus, may I ask which train you are boarding?" The woman asked, smiling warmly.

"Please, I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as Peeta." I smiled in return, placing my index finger on my lips. My eyes travelled from train to train, the ones catching my interest were 2, 6, 7, and 12. Looking behind me, I saw a crowd of people gathering near the comfort room. "I would like to board train 11."

"I see, I shall contact the escort of District 11 to inform them of your company." She said before leaving towards the trains.

As soon as she was out of sight, I quickly turned my attention to the peacekeepers behind me. Putting on an aggressive face, I glared at each one of them. "I'm going to be boarding 11, you got that didn't you? You can go ahead before me, and take my things, they're too heavy for me to carry." I ordered, though only half of the peacekeepers followed, perhaps leaving me alone is prohibited by their code. I'll have to make a break for it, only mere minutes before the trains leave.

I made my way, slowly, watching my beloved peacekeepers every move. Once I got to the entrance way I turned around in shock, my eyes widening in fear.

"W-What is that!" I screamed, the peacekeepers quickly forming their strategy in a flash. Their guns were already poised at different directions but to their surprise, nothing was there. I had already made a bolt for train 2, adrenaline surging through my entire body. A single peacekeeper hot on my heels, as every second passes he keeps gaining on me. Almost there, just a minute more!

I gasped, a sudden force pulling the collar on my cloth harshly. Immediately, I struggled at his grip though it was obviously a futile attempt. He kept me at bay, before pulling me back to train 11.

"L-Let go of me!" I thrashed, slowing him down. "I said, let me go!"

"Mr. Coriolanus, I cannot do that. We are only acknowledging your father's request." He answered blankly. His dull, cold voice made tears form in my eyes.

_Crack._ A loud snap sounded at the peacekeeper's face, a woman slapped him fiercely. I looked astounded at first but made a dash towards the train's entrance. The peacekeeper was a second late, I had already board the train. I smiled at him playfully, waving my arm at his despair. The station disappeared from my vision within minutes; I stood my arms on my knees, leaning on them as I catch my breath before moving past the compartments to thank the woman for her intervention.

All I saw was that she had purplish hair and a lot of make-up complimenting her face in an odd way. After going through at least 2 compartments, I finally found her. She was hard to miss, with all the things going on with her.

"Are you the escort of District 2? I have to thank you for helping me." I smiled, bowing slightly at her. "You have my thanks."

"My name is Effie. Why, that was nothing darling. That man was ill mannered for what he's done to you." She explained, nearing me as she did. She smiled in return, brushing off my shoulders in a very posh manner. "May I ask for your name young man?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry for not introducing myself." I put out my hand to shake hers. "My name is Peeta. Peeta Coriolanus."

The expression on her face turned from calm to panic and shock. In a frantic rush, she did a curtesy before taking my hand.

"Mr. Coriolanus-"

"Please, call me Peeta." I interrupted.

"Sir Peeta-"

"No... Just Peeta." I interrupted again.

"Peeta, dear, why are your bodyguards chasing for you? Shouldn't they be following you instead?" She laughed jokingly, before looking dead serious at me. "You... You did choose to board this train did you not?"

I looked down sheepishly and that was enough of an answer for her. She gasped before taking a seat and putting her hand on her forehand trying to cope with what was happening. I could only look down on my shoes, I knew what I did was sort of rebellious and father would most likely punish everyone who would try to help me, much less those who failed to catch me.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." I said breaking the silence. "Please don't tell my father." I begged, hands to together.

"But I… That would be dangerous for me. I'm sorry Peeta but I must contact your father if not…" She paused swallowing hard. "It would mean my head on a silver platter."

"I see. I'm sorry to have asked you such a request." I said lowly, eyes glued to the floor. "I would like to inform my father myself."

She nodded, leaving her chair to guide me to the phone. When we arrived, I asked that she would leave for a moment. Afterwards, I dialled in the numbers to the mansion, fingers trembling hard. The ringing flooded me with suspense, I knew my father would rant and I would yet again disappoint him. I began to tear up as I imagine his worried angry voice telling me how irresponsible I am. _Click._

"Peeta, Peeta is this you? Are you alright?" Dad's voice just as I imagined it would be. The tears were uncontrollable now, I just let them fall.

"Dad… I'm sorry." I said, breaking down. Hands tightly clenched on the receiver.

"You can't just run away like that. You worried me." He sighed, worriedly. "Tell me what train you're on."

"Are you going to pick me up?" I trembled. "I'm on train 2."

"No, I'm not going to pick you up." He said. "I know you're grown up now. You can take care of yourself right?"

"Dad I-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry, it was my fault, for keeping you caged your whole life." He said with a slight crack in his voice.

"Dad, please don't punish the peacekeepers. It wasn't their fault." I asked him

"Alright, I won't." He paused, "Maybe just a little?" He joked.

We were both laughing for a while before he finally asked me.

"So are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Thanks dad." I said softly "I love you."

"I love you too, son." He said finally before I let the receiver hang up.

I leaned on the wall before letting myself slide down to the floor. I cried happily even though I fully regretted the things I had just done. I let my arms sling round my knees as I tucked my head in crying.

* * *

After a while, I finally got out of the room, Effie was quick to ask me what happened. I explained to her what happened between our conversation and she was happy for me.

"You asked him to not kill me did you?" She asked, smiling.

Opps…

**A/N**

**Unfortunately, I had to discontinue my other stories because the plot just got confusing. Here's my new installation. Enjoy!**

**Review?.. I would appreciate them much. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The long ride to District 2 was almost over, only a few more minutes. During the past hours, I had plenty of arguments with Effie since she always wanted to change my clothes but I managed to keep her hands away from me. She exchanged stories about herself, where she grew up, age, and the things she change in her body. I too reciprocated. Having lived in a mansion all the day of your entire life wasn't the most exciting story out there but Effie listened intently, it made me glad.

* * *

"Peeta dear, we are here~!" She chimed enthusiastically. I rushed towards the doorway beside her, hiding myself a bit just in case. The doors slid sidewards, revealing the mighty hot sun blazing brightly. I took a while adjusting to the hot sun before finally laying my eyes on the people of District 2. They looked distraught perhaps i t's because of the Games? No, it's because of the way they lived. Poverty reigned over the Districts, I knew this, but I never thought it'd be this bad.

Behind us were several peacekeepers leaving the stage and went further inside the District. They must be tasked to take the tributes mentor. Effie told me that they were going to need a while to prepare the stage. I asked if I was allowed to explore.

"No. You are absolutely not allowed to leave this stage." She answered strictly.

"But-"

"No buts. Even though your father allowed you to come here, he will still be angry if anything bad happens to you."

I pouted, not like there was anything I could anyway. Finally everything was set, and it was time to open the show. The wait was horrible, I've never waited for that long in my entire life, and everything I wanted would be placed before me in seconds.

"Effie, how long did you take to prepare again?" I asked to satiate my boredom.

"About 10 minutes or so, if you add the time we had took a break it would be 15 minutes." She reflected.

Some moments later, people started to flock towards the stage. I felt a bit uneasy. All my life I've never seen a crowd in person. They took their tests before lining up in their designated positions. After all of them have finally finished, Effie began to speak.

"Welcome all, to the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Now, before we begin I have a video brought to you all the way from the Capitol. Enjoy."

The show was pretty boring. I almost had to take a nap after watching 5 seconds of it. Nevertheless, I had to maintain composure, as son of the President it is a must. After the video was over, the moment I've been waiting for has finally come, the picking of the tributes. I know the tributes of 2, their said to be the fiercest in the competition. I sat on my seat, together with the mayor and his subordinates.

"Now first, for the female tribute." Effie said before plunging her hand in the spherical bowl beside her. A mixture of excitement and injustice overwhelmed me. My eyes narrowed as Effie's hand plucked a single name card.

"Clove Haine" She announced.

After a few seconds, a girl of small stature quickly made her way to the stage. She emanated a horrendous aura, almost too scary to be true. That look, it was so ominous, so dark, as though she wasn't afraid competing in the Games. I was too busy observing Clove to notice Effie already carry a name card above the bowl.

"Harr-"

"I volunteer!" A man screamed, echoing all around the District.

Everyone was silent, even me, but the surprise made me stand from my chair. I took a moment to digest before I regain my seat, Effie as well.

"My, a volunteer, everyone give it up for this brave young man." She said, bringing her hands to a clap. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Cato." He answered coldly. He was much like the young tribute girl. Their aura's both overwhelming. But there was something with them that seemed odd, something off. I wonder what secret are they hiding.

"Well, here are your tributes for District 2. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie said before turning her attention to the tributes and me.

"Come, come. It's for you two to have your goodbyes. Clove you come with me, Peeta is it alright if you direct Cato? His room is on the opposite of this hallway. Thank you kindly!"

I was about to deny her offer but she didn't give me a choice. I stood silently as glancing at the floor, somehow I feel very conscious whenever this guy is around. I feel like his eyes are all around me, watching every angle.

"Well? Aren't we going now?" He demanded. For a tribute he sure is cocky. Very well, I shall forgive him for now. I walked ahead of him, towards his room. I stayed silent the whole way, mumbling to myself. Every now and then I'd glance back only to make sure that he followed close.

"What is the problem?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. As I looked back, he was raising his eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you were following." I replied, stomping off once more before he stopped me with his arms slithering around my waist. I couldn't help but fluster at his touch, so sensitive it…. Wait! What am I thinking! I pried his hands off my waist before glaring at him, but his eyes were empty.

"Keep your worries to yourself next time." He whispered coldly, putting his hands inside his pockets before taking the lead. "We only need one escort." I knew what he meant; I swallowed a huge one before catching up to him.

A few steps here and there and I finally made it yet he wasn't there. Has he entered the room already? No, the door's supposed to be locked only Capitol personnel were allowed to open them. Getting closer the door I sighed at what he'd done to it.

"Of course, he just had to remove to knob." I said to myself sarcastically. I opened the door and let myself in.

"And what are you supposed to be doing?" He asked angrily. I stood in fear, my legs were stoned. What am I doing?

"I'm just going to take a seat. Is that alright?" I asked, my feet were hurting because of the walking.

"No." He answered blankly, reclining over a sofa so leisurely.

"But-"

"I said 'NO'." He returned, his dull voice getting into my pique. "You are just an escort nothing more. I don't know about you but I have no care if anything happens to you right now. So fuck off."

Smiling, I bowed slightly and left closing the door gently. I gave up, the realization sunk into my chest as I slumped on the wall. I've never given up, not to anyone except my dad. Then why have I? Especially to that man, that rude man. All my life, enclosed in the most highly held library in Panem, studying everything I could about everything there was. Why am I so vulnerable right now?

I decide to take a small nap, pulling my knees to my chest so my head could lean on it. I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off, the warm touch of his hands making me warm all of a sudden.

* * *

The train rumbling was waking me but eyes were far too tired to open. The pillow my head was leaning on was really soft but at the same time hard. I tossed in my bed, my face now on the pillow. Unintentionally, I sniffed on it, sweaty and musky. Weird, I was awake now but I didn't open my eyes, not until I now what I was resting on exactly. I let one of my hand trace a trail on the pillow, bumps on a pillow? No, these…. These are… Abs.

I sat up quickly, my gaze stuck on half naked man beside me. Cato? No, no, no, no this is not happening. I yelped in embarrassment, loud enough to wake Cato up. Did he..? He yawned, looking at me blankly.

"I caught you sleeping in the hallway." He paused, rubbing on his eyes. "So I carried you here."

"You... You did?" I was shocked, I couldn't believe someone like him would actually care for me. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Effie, if it was only me there..." He stopped, I knew what he'd say. I guess I was wrong about him.

I frowned, before leaving the bed to the dresser. I picked up a comb before letting it sweep my locks. After a while, my hair was perfect every strand in place but something wasn't right. There was something wrong, I let the comb brush away my hair. Again, something was wrong. I combed it harder, longer strokes as I started to huff in frustration. I got so angry, I didn't notice I was already brushing my hair to it's extent. I dropped the brush, my hand was sore, as I looked in the mirror I saw myself cry. At such a small failure, I've broken down already.

I hadn't noticed but hands, not mine, were smoothing my hair. Cato, was behind me, his bare chest pushing against my back as he fixed every fringe and every lock of my hair.

"Don't be such a cry baby." He said, this time his voice was a little warmer. I knew he didn't mean it as an insult, so I let him fondle with my hair. It felt nice, I could stand there all day with him against me.

"There." He finished, his soft hands leaving my hair as he made his way to the bathroom.

I looked at my hair, it was clearly messy, several spikes coming out from behind. It was definitely a dirty look I would never be able to make. But it was perfect and nice.

The only thing bothering me now..

is the blush forming around my cheeks...

**A/N**

**I thought I should go with this slowly.. So yeah,. Enjooy~!**

**ROOLLLING GIRRL~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Here it is.. :) Enjoy..**

* * *

"Cato I… I think I love you." I admitted, looking earnestly in his eyes, hoping that he would feel the same about me. I had to take my chances, it was now or never.

The silence was heavy and we stood there looking into each other's until he turned his back on me. The sunlight silhouetted his form.

"Peeta it's best if you didn't." And with that he left.

I dropped to my knees, hands clenching on my chest as I cried alone. He was about to compete in a game where he's going to potentially die from and yet my affections for him are burning. Why was I crying anyway?

How did all of this come to in the first place?

* * *

"Effie!" I yelled out, scrubbing a towel on my wet hair. I walked outside the showers, a bathrobe clinging on my body, as I searched for the District 2 escort.

"Oh, you're done, finally. Come, I have a vast assortment of clothes that could make any woman faint." She said slyly, pushing me into her room. "When I'm done with you, all eyes will divert to only you my dear Peeta."

"Oh, goody." I faked, making my way into her wardrobe. Since I left all of my things on train 11, I had to borrow Effie's. "So, where are they?"

She positioned herself beside an elegant door, which I can only guess is the room where she keeps her clothes. "Welcome to my paradise." She said, swinging back the door.

I had to say, she was a woman of many clothes. From glitter to dresses to leather clad to denim, latex and the other type of clothes I've never seen before.

"Wow, you have a lot of clothes. How much of these you haven't worn yet?" I asked, there were simply too many clothes that she could never wear them all in her lifetime.

"Oh, the ones I haven't worn are back at the Capitol." She answered casually, delving into the room, quickly searching for whatever it was she was searching. "These in here are the ones I find to my fancy."

I too started to search in the pile. One after another, vibrant, glossy, pleated clothes giving me optical migraines, blurring my vision. I stopped immediately, the smell of Effie's clothes was too strong, and perfumes of different scents invaded my nose in an instant.

"I think I'll leave the choosing to you." I said, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Passing the time, I counted each breath I took and each breath I expelled. I suddenly remembered my time at the library, the books and encyclopaedias as far as the eye could see. I hadn't realized how much of life I've missed.

"Aha! I found it!" She exclaimed inside, her voice slightly muffled by the walls of clothing. In a few seconds, she came outside a womanized tuxedo in her hands. "This is fantabulous for you Peeta!"

"No way, no way I'm wearing that." I stood from my seat, backing away from Effie. "Don't you have anything else?"

"Unfortunately, I was not told to prepare clothes for a certain run away president's son." She said sarcastically. "This is all I have. You can wait until we get to the Capitol, I'm sure they'll have clothes there for you."

* * *

I sighed, walking out of the room in my bathrobe. The morning light piercing through the windows, the smell of fresh coffee and waffle's luring me. The two tributes and their mentor were there, talking with each other, stopping for a while as they lay there eyes on me. I froze in place; luckily they resumed their talk as they seem to ignore my presence.

I poured hot coffee in a mug as I search for the milk by the counters. Suddenly, Effie was by my side placing a hand on my shoulders.

"Effie where's the creamer?" I whispered, not wanting to attract attention from the group across the room.

"It's supposed to be by the counters." She answered, elongating her neck to see farther. "Hmm.. I'll go tell the avoxes. You wait here, okay?" She left in hurry to the other compartment as I lean on the counter, my thoughts wandering everywhere.

"Excuse me." A voice, a dull one, said behind me. I could tell it was Cato, his cold voice has already registered in my mind. He began to pour coffee in his mug as he gazed at me. I could only look down though his stare was eyeing me closely.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He asked bluntly, sipping on his coffee as he did.

"I didn't bring any." I kept it simple, no reason to have any conversations with him. I had to keep my feelings in tack. "Don't worry, I'll have some new ones when we get to the Capitol." I smiled, cursing to myself as I realized I just made the conversation bigger.

He didn't say anything, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked at me confusingly. "Aren't you going to drink that?"

"I… Yeah, I'm going to drink it." I answered quickly, where did that Effie go to?

"Are you waiting for an invitation? You're coffee's gonna go cold." He voiced strictly, putting his mug in front of me. "Here have mine."

I was waiting for the creamer! I wanted to say it but he was leaning into me, too close, I was getting hot again. Effie where are you? His eyes directed towards to me, I unconsciously took the mug from his hands. What was I doing! Gently I raised it to my lips, my eyes closed tight at the bitter sensation about to flood my tongue.

"I'm waiting." He impatiently added. I knew I had to, I was too lost in thoughts I couldn't get a grip on my situation. He was dominating me from the inside. I took a sip, only a small mouthful of it, the bitter taste making me want to spew it out. Immediately, I put the mug down on the counter as I kept the coffee in my mouth. I smiled at him, but he gave me a glare. Did he know I was going to spit it out?

My eyes were watering; the coffee was hot on my tongue it burned. I somehow managed to swallow the coffee with all of my willpower, gasping as every bit of it drained into my throat, some managed to leak out of the corners of my mouth. As I tried to wipe them away, Cato's hands held mine firmly. He leaned in closer until almost nothing was keeping us apart. His hot breath smelled like coffee as I gazed into his eyes. But that wasn't the point, his tongue slowly traced the coffee that leaked out of my mouth. I froze in place; I knew I was blushing, blushing like a cherry.

Without words, he dragged me back to his room, his hands tightly gripping mine. I followed, like a directionless puppy, I followed him. Once we got to his room, he slowly untied the sash on my bathrobe. He peeled it away slowly, revealing my pale skin as he held me close against him. I was naked, our bodies closed tightly, I could feel our heartbeats synchronizing. His piercing hazel eyes were on mine as I let my hands coil around him.

In a second, he broke apart, I stood there shocked, needing. He returned in a short while with his clothes on his shoulders.

"Arms, up." He ordered, taking his blue shirt above me. I let my arms fit the sleeves of the shirt before he let it down on my body. He took his black boxers as he got down on one knee and positioned them in front of my feet. I placed each of my foot inside the leg holes by instinct, he raised them up, while making sure they were snug on me.

After a while of dressing, I was wearing a black jacket over his t-shirt with a matching set of pants. We paused there, not knowing what to say or do. I knew I just had to say something, anything.

"Cato, I'm the son of the President." I murmured, a slight frown on my face.

"I know." He said blankly, his eyes shifting to the emotionless ones he had.

"You…" I was surprised; I didn't expect him to know. "How?"

"I felt it." He began, eyes diverting to mine. "When I first saw you."

"Cato I… I think I love you." I admitted, looking earnestly in his eyes, hoping that he would feel the same about me. I had to take my chances, it was now or never.

The silence was heavy and we stood there looking into each other's until he turned his back on me. The sunlight silhouetted his form.

"Peeta… it's best if you don't." And with that he left.

I dropped to my knees, hands clenching on my chest as I cried alone. And why should I? He was about to compete in a game where he's going to potentially die from and yet my affections for him are burning. Rejected again, I've never felt this way since my family decided to sell me to labour.

Despite my painful predicament the train had already reached the Capitol.


End file.
